Te esperaré
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Porque pasara lo que pasara ella lo esperaría sin importar el tiempo que se tardara; fuera un vida o un par de horas, lo amaba demasiado.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Hola, lindas.**

**Pues, no terminé el 5x5 porque me ganó el sueño... mmm, esto es lo más que pude escribir ahorita y bueno creo que me iré a dormir ya. Sé que les debo mucho, desde actualizaciones hasta contestaciones de MP y review, pero no es que no quiera contestarles, es que el tiempo me mata.**

**Hay un reto -de hecho varios después de que revisé bien- que se acaba esta semana y que dejaré colgado -ya avisé- porque en serio que no hay tiempo. El martes tengo un ensayo que entregar y mm bueno, no creo pasarme mucho por aquí la semana que viene. Como dato les digo que me estoy leyendo de a poco -muy de a poco- sus actualizaciones :c**

**Saben que me hacen inmensamente feliz cuando suben Drastorias :3 y quisiera leerlos todos, pero namás no y cuando tengo tiempo, busco entre escribir y leer y bueno así me la paseo :c**

**En fin, espero que lo disfruten, empezó como una cosa diferente, siguió como otra y creo que el final lo desdibujé, ustedes dirán ^^Uu**

* * *

**Te esperaré**

Faltaban exactamente doce horas para el juicio de los Malfoy. Gracias a Merlín y a Potter los dos rubios esperaban por su juicio en su mansión y no en una celda provisional de _Azkaban_. Sin embargo, Malfoy Manor estaba siendo custodiada _dementores_, por lo que nadie que se apreciara a sí mimos se atrevería a salir o entrar a los terrenos que alguna vez estuvieron llenos de belleza y gloria. Además, como si los _dementores_ no fueran suficientes, los tres Malfoy habían sido despojados de sus varitas y llevaban puestos detectores; "solo en caso de que intentaran escapar por otros medios", había dicho el nuevo Ministro de Magia.

Era un ambiente deprimente, frío y desolado que nada tenía que ver con el hecho de que afuera hubiera _dementores. _Lucius, Narcissa y Draco cenaban en silencio, cruzado apenas unas miradas entre angustia, reproche y suplica, pero nada de lo que dijeran o hicieran podría evitar que _el momento_ llegara. _El momento_ de la confrontación, de las acusaciones, de enfrentar cara a cara lo que habían hecho y asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, tanto los buenos -que eran pocos-, como los malos -que eran innegables, pues la marca seguía ahí en sus antebrazos-.

Narcissa solo revolvía la comida en su plato, tenía el estómago revuelto por los nervios y el aspecto de los alimentos no ayudaba mucho a su apetito. Claro que tampoco podía quejarse, porque ella misma había cocinado, aunque admitía que había quedado mejor que el primer día que lo había intentado, al menos ahora, lo que estaba en el plato era comestible. No se acostumbraba a estar sin elfos domésticos, hacer los labores ella misma y ¡sin magia!. Sin duda alguna había sido una larga y agobiante semana, ni siquiera cuando el Señor Tenebroso los había tenido confinados.

Por su parte, Lucius comía en silencio, cortando en pequeños y rectangulares trozos el pollo. Porque era pollo, ¿cierto?, bueno ¿qué más le daba?, seguramente lo que había preparado su esposa era mucho mejor que lo que comería en Azkaban; por eso quería disfrutar y aplazar los últimos momentos que le quedaban. Sabía que no importaba cuantas veces alegara a su favor, nadie se tragaría el cuento de que estaba bajo la maldición _Imperius_ y lo único por hacer era rezar a Merlín y Salazar para que al menos su hijo y su esposa no terminaran muriendo de inanición e hipotermia en una celda.

Draco ya había terminado su plato y de manera poco educaba jugaba con los cubiertos de plata. Estaba tenso, nervioso, ansioso, quería terminar con todo aquello de una vez. Si lo condenarían a pasar sus días en Azkaban quería saberlo ¡ya!, en lugar de seguir con esa angustia e incertidumbre de estar en la cuerda floja.

—Draco, deja en paz ese cuchillo —lo reprendió su padre después de unos minutos.

—Cariño, ¿quieres postre? —preguntó Narcissa con una ligera sonrisa—. He preparado algo de pudin...

—¿Me puedo retirar? —dijo suplicante, poniendo una cara que su madre no pudo resistir.

Narcissa miró a su esposo y el patriarca Malfoy asistió con la cabeza, no ganaba nada obligando a Draco a que se quedara en la mesa, igual no tenían nada que decir, los silencios eran más apropiados en esos momentos.

—Adelante —concedió Lucius. Draco inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y se levantó de la mesa, dándole un beso a su madre antes de retirarse a su habitación.

El antiguo príncipe de Slytherin entró a sus aposentos, arrastrando los pies y sacándose la túnica por la cabeza. Tiró la prenda sobre un mueble de cuero que tenía en una esquina, y en el mismo se dejó caer. Por un instante movió la mano y pronunció _«Lumos»,_ sin emitir ningún sonido, pero nada ocurrió porque evidentemente no tenía su varita, así que se quedó en la penumbra de su cuarto.

Cerró los ojos por unos instantes, meditando un poco sobre lo mucho que echaría de menos su casa, a sus padres, a sus amigos -Theo, Blaise, Gregory- y sobre todas esas personas, a quien más extrañaría sería a su novia. Su princesa. Ni siquiera había podido despedirse de ella como era apropiado, aunque quizás era lo mejor, así ella podría desprenderse de su recuerdo con más facilidad, así quizás ella podría comenzar una nueva vida donde él no le estorbaría.

Suspiró y abrió los ojos, notando un resplandor plateado colarse por las cortinas negras. Su primer instinto fue ir a abrir las cortinas y ver que provocaba aquel resplandor, pero, recordando a los _dementores_, desistió de la idea y dedujo que se trataba de la luz de la luna. Se puso de pie y encendió unas velas para tener algo de claridad. Se quitó el resto de la ropa, quedando solo en calzoncillos, y se quedó frente al espejo, contemplándose con cierta vanidad y auto-compasión.

—Lo único que queda del príncipe de Slytherin es _esto_ —bufó, pasándose la mano por el pecho, donde tenía tatuado el emblema de su casa -como todo jugador de Quidditch de Slytherin-. Apartó la vista del espejo y recorrió cuidadosamente su habitación, observando con algo de nostalgia las cosas que ahí había; y pensar que nunca más las volvería a ver. Era curioso el valor que cada cosa adquiría cuando se tenía la certeza de que pronto se perderían para siempre. Recorrió centímetro a centímetro el lugar, paseando sus largos y finos dedos por la superficie de sus pertenencias: el escritorio hecho de cedro, sus libros en perfecto estado, unos pergaminos manchados, el estante donde estaban sus reconocimientos, medallas, trofeos, su primera _snitch_, su mano de gloria y un cuadro plateado con la fotografía de él y su novia.

Esbozó una ligera sonrisa y tomó la fotografía. Era una imagen muy simple, tomando en cuenta quienes eran. Ella vestía con un abrigo blanco con grandes broches azules en forma de mariposa, una bufanda azul y boina italiana color blanco, que contrastaba con su oscuro y largo cabello ondulado; lucía tan linda con su hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas y su pequeña nariz de botón. Él, por su parte, vestía un traje negro y una bufanda verde -demasiado leal a su casa, como siempre-. Draco sonreía de medio lado en la imagen, mientras su novia repetía una y otra vez la misma acción de darle un beso en la mejilla y luego reía como una niña pequeña que acaba de hacer una travesura.

Dejó la foto de lado y se cubrió el rostro con los brazos. ¿Cuanto tiempo pasaría para que ella se olvidara de él? ¿Cuanto tiempo le tomaría a su princesa encontrar un nuevo príncipe? Suspiró y se giró en la cama, para quedar bocabajo. Estaba seguro de que él no olvidaría a su niña, no olvidaría su peculiar aroma a almizcle y sándalo, ni el dulce sabor de su boca, siempre dulce porque su niña era una fanática de los caramelos.

Se quedó sumergido en su recuerdo. Pasando repetidamente su lengua por sobre sus labios, saboreando una y otra vez sus recuerdos con ella. Tan absorto estaba en sus fantasías, casi quedándose dormido, que no se notó cuando alguien apareció en la habitación. Tampoco escuchó los silenciosos pasos de pies descalzos que se deslizaban por la alfombra, mucho menos reparó cuando una capa verde cayó el suelo, dejando al descubierto una silueta femenina.

Lo que sí sintió fue cuando la cama se hundió a su lado y al voltear a ver quien o que se había subido a la cama, se topó con ella. Ella estaba ahí, sonriéndole y mirándole con sus bellos ojos verdes. De ser otras las circuntstancias seguro se la hubiese comenzado a besar en ese instante sin parar, pero muy lejos de eso se quedó mirándole a los ojos; plata y esmeralda fundiéndose en silencio, mientras que por la cabeza de Draco pasaban un sin numero de preguntas ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Como demonios se había metido ahí? ¿Como había hecho para llegar ahí? Se suponía que los_dementores_ custodiaban para que ellos no escaparan y de la misma forma para que nadie entrara, tenían la orden de _besar _a cualquiera que anduviera rondando...

—¿Qué haces aquí? —fue lo primero preguntó el rubio con un claro tono de preocupación en sus palabras, pues pese a la alegría de verla, la consternación de su presencia era más grande. Tenía emociones encontradas ante su presencia; empezando por el miedo de lo que le pudieron hacer los _dementores_ al llegar ahí, seguido por lo que podría pasar cuando se fuera y eso le recordaba también que quizás esa sería la última vez que se vieran.

—No podía quedarme solo así —respondió la chica en un susurro, bajando la mirada con cierta y mordiéndose el labio inferior con cierta inseguridad, debatiéndose entre si debía o no confesar sus intenciones. La castaña cerró los ojos al sentir un suave caricia de Draco en su mejilla, la cual la animó a hablar—. No quiero perderte, no quiero Draco... —dijo con la voz ya algo quebrada porque un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta de la misma forma que sus ojos se comenzaba a humedecer—. No quiero que te condenen... no pueden hacerlo, ¡no deben de hacerlo! —chilló un poco alto, obteniendo como resultado que Draco colocara su dedo indice sobre sus labios para hacer que guardara silencio.

—Escucha, Tory... —pidió él, haciendo uso de todo su auto-control para no derrumbarse también, pues aquello no era nada fácil, sin duda alguna él tampoco quería que lo condenaran, no quería pasar el resto de sus días en Azkaban, pero no ganaba nada llorando, maldiciendo, ni nada que se le pareciera; por el momento solo le quedaba esperar a que el juicio se llevaba a cabo—. Debemos esperar a mañana a ver que dicen los del Tribunal del _Wizengamot _—dijo no muy convencido.

—No quiero... —insistió ella, como una niña chiquita; encaprichada, necia y testaruda como solo ella podía llegar a ser—. Vayámonos, Draco, vayámonos lejos donde no nos encuentren, donde podamos estar en paz y... —comenzó a decir con cierta desesperación y es que no podía evitar sentir que el tiempo se le acababa, que los segundos eran más preciados que el oro en ese momento; sin embargo, pese a lo que Astoria hubiera esperado, su novio negó levemente con la cabeza.

—No, Astoria, no iremos a ningún lado —aseguró, pese a que la oferta de su niña sonaba tentadora, eso no era lo que él quería para su vida... para lo vida de ella. A él como fuera le daba relativamente igual, si bien se aferraba con toda su esperanza a la libertad, en el fondo cierto remordimiento le hacía sentir que merecía el castigo que los magos del ministerio le fueran a otorgar; porque pese a no haber tenido opción, había hecho cosas que no debía de haber hecho. ¿Que las había hecho para salvar su vida? Tal vez, pero el punto era que lo había hecho y no eran cosas de las que precisamente se sintiera orgullo. No obstante, Astoria no la debía a nadie, era poco más que un ángel que a duras penas había levantado la varita para defenderse, así que no, ella no tenía porque vivir como fugitiva, con peligro latente a ser luego castigada por ayudarle a huir.

—Pero Draco, si no nos vamos, te encerraran y yo no quiero... no puedo estar sin ti —volvió a insistir, dejando que las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas a ver si de esa manera lograba persuadir a su amado. Ella, sencillamente no podía y no quería quedarse sin hacer nada mientras a él lo metían a prisión de forma injusta, porque Draco no era el único que había tenido que hacer cosas incorrectas para sobrevivir en esa guerra y sin embargo él y su familia eran los más señalados, lo más juzgados y lo más despreciados incluso por los que con orgullo aún se nombraban mortífagos.

El rubio tomó aire y luego suspiró con fuerza, se le partía el alma al verla así y lo único que pudo hacer fue atinar a abrazarla, intentando trasmitir una tranquilidad que él no sentía. Se quedaron sí por varios minutos, no supieron en realidad cuantos, solo reaccionaron cuando se escucharon un par de golpes en la puerta de Draco, seguidos de la voz de Narcissa.

—Cariño, ¿ya te dormiste? —preguntó la mujer, esperando la respuesta; sin embargo Draco no contestó, es más, no se movió, agarró fuerte a Astoria, quien al parecer en ese momento se quería ocultar o algo por el estilo—. ¿Draco, estás bien? —insistió su madre, tocando la puerta con considerablemente más fuerza y solo entonces el rubio respondió con falsa voz somnolienta.

—¿Qué... pasa, madre? —dijo para luego fingir un bostezo que sonó un poco más alto de lo que sería uno normal.

—Nada, cielo, quería ver si estabas bien —declaró la mujer, aún del otro lado de la puerta—. Descansa —finalizó con cierta melancolía en su voz, pero antes de que su hijo contestara se alejó. Los dos jóvenes escucharon alejarse a ese par de tacones que no habían escuchado la primera vez y luego se miraron fijamente.

—Es mejor que te vayas —susurró Draco con suavidad, sonriendo débilmente y acomodando unos mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja de su niña. La verdad, no quería que se fuera, de hecho, le daba cierto miedo que al salir los _dementores_ la atraparan; sin embargo, sabía que no la podía dejar estar ahí más tiempo o ella se metería en problemas tanto con el ministerio de magia como con su familia si la descubrían ahí.

Astoria le miró con ojos suplicantes, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para prolongar su estadía ahí; pero recordando que un gesto valía más que mil palabras, decidió ignorar la petición de su querido rubio para besarle. Un beso suave y sin prisa, una suplica silenciosa para que la dejara estar un poco más con él, para que Draco entendiera que lo necesitaba y que quería pasar todos los segundos que pudiera a su lado. Él correspondió el beso, recibiendo los sentimientos de Astoria y retribuyendolos de la misma forma cálida y amorosa, mientras la necesidad de estar juntos iba en aumento; manifestándose de forma rígida y húmeda respectivamente.

No pregunten qué, como o por qué, ellos sencillamente se dejaron llevar y terminaron amándose como nunca, de una forma que es difícil que un par de adolescentes hubieran llegado a entender. Porque más que hormonas a flor de piel, las sensaciones de ese momento no las habían experimentado antes. Cada caricia, cada toque, cada sonido parecía ser único en esos momentos, quizás por el miedo interno de saber que quizás aquel acto no se volvería a repetir. Sin embargo el temor de no volver a estar juntos, de no abrazarse, mirarse, besarse o hacer el amor, no impidió que culminaran su placer... deseando prolongar eternamente esos cinco segundos de grata satisfacción, cuando el mundo parecía tener sentido mientras ella se estremecía debajo de él y él derramaba su semilla dentro de ella.

Se mantuvieron juntos unos instantes más, disfrutando la compañía, recuperando el aliento; notando desdichadamente como sus mentes dejaban de estar nubladas y la cruel realidad les golpeaba de forma dolorosa. Se miraron una vez más, compartiendo otro beso y como lamentablemente todo lo que comienza tiene que terminar, se apartaron muy a su pesar; notando como la luz que se colaba por las cortinas ya no era plateada sino de un tenue tono naranja.

Astoria se levantó con cierta resignación, mirando a Draco mientras se ponía la ropa que él le había quitado con delicadeza; añorando internamente que él se levantara y le dijera que se iría con ella, pero no fue a así. El rubio permanecía recostado en la cama, de lado y con la cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos, mirando a su niña con nostalgia, memorizando cada detalle de ella, sin poder evitar sentir miedo de no volver a verle nunca más, de no volver a sentir su calidez, de no escucharla...

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó la castaña, expectante, terminando de ponerse su ropa y tomando la capa negra que había dejado tirada en el suelo.

—Te adoro —murmuró, dedicándole una sonrisa, mezcla de amor, ternura, nostalgia, dolor, temor y todos esos sentimientos que lo recorrían. Nadie que lo hubiera conocido años atrás hubiese dado crédito a que ese era él. Él que no daba un knut por los sentimientos, ahora sentía demasiado que muchas veces le era difícil ocultarlo; sin duda alguna muchas cosas habían cambiado con esa guerra y si algo agradecía de todo aquello era haberla conocido.

Nunca olvidaría ese día en la torre de astronomía, él llorando y ella una curiosa insensata e insistente niña que lo abrazó fuertemente y no lo soltó ni siquiera cuando lo acusaban de matar a Dumbledore. Por eso la a amaba más que a nada en el mundo y si tenía que morir en Azkaban lo único que lamentaría hasta su ultimo aliento sería no haber podido construir una vida con ella.

—Y yo a ti, mi amor, más que a nada —contestó ella, sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían de nuevo mientras se mordía el interior de las mejillas, evitando insistir con la idea de pedirle que se fueran. Si algo había aprendido Astoria era que Draco era firme en sus decisiones y prefería terminar el recuerdo con un beso y no con una negativa y lagrimas.

El rubio se levantó y, sin reparar en su desnudez, la abrazó con fuerza, pegándose todo lo físicamente posible que podían.

—Pase lo que pase, siempre te amaré —le susurró, notando como las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, intentando suprimir sus ganas de llorar; pues no quería que la última imagen que tuviera Astoria de él fuera derramando lagrimas. Ciertamente su niña ya lo había visto llorar, pero en ese momento deseaba que ella se fuera viéndolo sonreír, aunque después se derrumbara y maldiciente su suerte con ganas de morir.

—Te esperare —le susurró ella, alejándose al escuchar pasos y murmullos cercas. Draco no alcanzó a decir nada, aunque su corazón se detuvo un instante por la alegría de aquella promesa, su lengua se enredó deseando decirle que no lo hiciera, que fuera feliz con cualquier otro.

Astoria partió, colocándose la capa negra y tomando esa escoba que los ojos grises no habían visto en la noche; al parecer la pequeña Greengrass había llegado volando, un gran riesgo a decir verdad, pero también el más lógico considerado la altura de los lugares a donde partía y llegaba. Los golpes en la puerta no se hicieron esperar y él solo pudo rogar mentalmente que no la atraparan, mientras se colocaba torpemente el pijama para recibir a su madre como si recién se acabara de despertar, esperando que el aroma de Astoria en sus sabanas no lo delatara.

Así "comenzó" el día, con la cuenta regresiva y con un Draco que no había podido dormir ni una pizca, pero que pese a todo conservaba aún la calidez de Astoria para darles cara a los del tribunal, Mientras que no muy lejos de ahí, la menor de la familia Greengrass también comenzaba su día sin dormir y antes que los demás, bañándose, cambiándose y corriendo al ministerio pese a la negativa de su padre.

Llegó poco segundo después que los Malfoy al ministerio, pero pese a su insistencia no la dejaron presenciar el juicio; por lo que le tocó esperar a afuera. Una hora, dos horas, tres horas, su hermana apareciendo para llevarla a casa, pero la castaña se negó. Le había dicho a Draco que lo esperaría y lo había dicho de una manera muy literal, así le tocara estar parada ahí diez o veinte años, ella no se iba sin rubio amado. Daphne terminó por desistir, dejando a su hermana ahí, esperando noticias o siquiera señales de vida por parte de los que ocupaban la sala de _Wizengamot. _Se mordía el labio inferior con insistencia, golpeteaba el suelo de mármol con su tacón y apretaba sus propias manos con nerviosismo. La angustia la carcomía y según el reloj de la pared, ya llevaba cinco horas ahí.

Suspiró, recargándose en la pared, abrazándose a si misma y cerrando los ojos por un instante; un instante que acorde al reloj había durado un par de horas más que Astoria utilizó para descansar y que los magos y brujas del tribunal usaron para tomar una decisión. Las puertas de la sala se abrieron y el ruido hizo que la castaña abriera los ojos de golpe, mirando con atención a los que salían de ahí, distinguiendo entre ellos al Trío Dorado. Los ojos verdes dejaron pasar de largo a los leones y se enfocaron en los tres rubios que salían seguidos de un par de aurores.

Astoria no estaba segura de como interpretar las cosas, nadie le decía nada y las miradas de los Malfoy era demasiado neutrales como para sacar conclusiones de ellas; así que esperó a que la vieran y como era de esperarse, el más joven de los rubios aceleró el paso para llegar antes y ponerse frente a ella, ganándose un abrazo como recompensa.

—Debiste irte a descansar — le susurró en voz baja, quizás porque sus padres estaban detrás.

—Te dije que te esperaría —le respondió ella, aferrándose a él, pues aún tenía la sensación de que sería la última vez que le vería y le sentirá. Necesitaba saber con urgencia la decisión del tribunal; pero al mismo tiempo le daba miedo preguntar y que le respondieran que los iban a encerrar.

—No tendrás que esperar más —le dijo él, apartándose un poco para mirarle y sonreír algo cansado; no solo por la falta de sueño, sino por lo pesado que había sido el juicio; muchos de los presentes pedían condenas al grado de exigir que los _dementores_ los besaran, pero por una nimiedad los votos a favor de su libertad.

—¿Quieres decir que...? —preguntó ingenua, insegura y mirando desconcertada tanto a Draco como sus padres.

—No nos encerrarán, Astoria —aseguró Lucius Malfoy, esbozando una media sonrisa que duró lo mismo que un suspiro.

La pequeña Greengrass dejó escapar un pequeño grito tanto de sorpresa como de emoción, abrazando nuevamente a Draco con todas sus fuerzas ante la mirada algo enternecida de los padres de este. No se podía creer que fuera verdad, se sentía como si de repente pudiera hacer cualquier cosa en el mundo, la felicidad se sentía como un dragón atrapado en su pecho gruñendo y clamando por salir.

—No tuviste que esperar mucho —bromeó débilmente él, acariciando su espalda con suavidad, lentamente de arriba a abajo y sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo el chico más afortunado del mundo. Nadie decía que no tendrían problema, nadie decía que lo que le esperaba al salir del ministerio sería fácil, pero la verdad, podía con eso y más si Astoria se mantenía a su lado.

—De haber sido necesario te hubiese esperado toda la vida —respondió la chica, sonriéndole antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

* * *

**********¿Y qué tal? ¿Galletas? ¿Grajeas? ¿Me crucean? ¿Me matan? ¿Avadas? ¿Sectusempras? ¿Algo? **

**********Saben que acepto de todo :3**

**********Sé que a lo mejor dirán, para que comentar si no nos va a contestar, pero juren que lo haré, aunque me tarde lo haré xDUu**

**********En fin, muchas gracias por leerme ****************¡besos!** ¡Os quiero! ^^**********  
**

* * *

**Encuesta, pregunta, ammm... ¿ayuda? Para Halloween:**

¿Se les antoja algo para Halloween? El año pasado subí algo, pero bueno, no fue la gran cosa y ahora tengo otras ideas un tanto raras, pero no se que les parezca:

—**Horror American Movie** :Hacer algo de terror con... no sé, ¿tragedia? Algo como suelen ser las películas americanas de terror, ya saben adolescentes por ahí y luego todo se va al carajo porque algo malo pasa y andan huyendo para que no los maten.

—**Transformación ****Demoníaca**: Hace tiempo en Tumblr vi un rol por un reto donde Astoria se convertía en Vampira y mordía a Draco -fue sexy leer ese Rol-, así que se me vino a la mente que a lo mejor podría hacer algo así, olvidando un poco las reglas, el canon y lo que sea, se vale ¿no? Quizás Draco Vampiro, Astoria Vampira o bien me pueden decir alguna otra criatura o algo como un animago... que sea Spooky & Sexy (que asuste y sensual)

—**Retos que terminan bien o mal o bien mal**: También pensaba, pues ya saben como somos los adolescentes -aun me incluyo, al menos hasta que no cumpla veinte- y siempre está eso retos en esas fechas de: ve al cementerio, ve a la casa embrujada, a que no haces esto porque te espantas, etc... así que algo así también podría ser.

—**Fiesta en General**: El banquete de Hogwatts tal vez, mmm o alguna fiesta clandestina o alguna fiesta de alcurnia con disfraces -y Draco y Astoria no se reconocen (?)-

No sé, ando carente de ideas y al mismo tiempo con muchas que no consolido ninguna. Por eso les agradecería si me dijeran más o menos que les gustaría leer para ese día; ya sé que a lo mejor me dirán que es mejor si actualizo los long-fic pero eso es algo de cajón y saben que lo haré gustosa, pero bueno esto es solo por celebrar la fecha o una excusas para escribir algo más. (Quizás escriba más de uno, pero solo os prometo que uno porque no sé si la Uni me da oportunidad) Así que no sean malitas y mandenme ideas :3


End file.
